i see you
by senritsuhiwatari
Summary: kinda has something to do with rinoa squall and seifer based on a folk tale and i dont know if i should end it there or keep going or what


I see you

By Mel

****

* A/N * I don't own any of these characters they are all products of Squaresoft. I apologize that this is so short. It was gnawing at the back of my head and this is all my sleepy ass could spit out.

"I love you Seifer, I love you so much… we're going to be together forever" 

Rinoa sighed as she rested her head upon his chest. Seifer smiled dreamily as he drifted off to sleep 

"Muh muh moo noo" 

He held her close in his sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE FOUND SOMEONE ELSE?"

"I thought you were, you know …dead"

"But you told me forever"

"I was wrong, I can change my mind"

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"Who stole you from me?"

"Squall Leonhart"

"Puberty boy? I've been replaced by Captain Whatever? I almost died trying to help you liberate your beloved backwater town and you leave me for Puberty boy"

Seifer walked away crying. He didn't care who saw him. He shook off any sympathetic hands from his shoulder. He stopped crying when he saw Squall, walked up to him, grabbed his hand and shook it. 

"Congratulations Squall, it looks like the best man won. Just don't believe her when she says forever"

Seifer gave him a pat on the shoulder, then punched Squall

"BAKA"

And he walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Rinoa was awakened by a knock on the door. 

Fujin and Raijin stood there with solemn looks on their faces. Raijin handed Rinoa Seifer's bloody trench coat. 

She looked confused.

"Seifer, ya know" Raijin looked down.

"Dead" Fujin whispered.

"He was so distraught that he jumped from Esthar tower. He landed on his head. Witness said all they could hear was a * thud…. Crack *"

"That's terrible," Rinoa said

Rinoa hands the coat back to Fujin. 

"He would have liked you to have it." Rinoa said as she closed the door.

Fujin and Raijin hugged each other and wept.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Rinoa was jolted from an uneasy slumber by a loud * THUD… CRACK *

She turned on the light, found her cell phone, and called Squall.

"Hun I think someone might be in here" she whispered.

"Do you want to come over?" Squall asked.

"Yeah, bring your key"

She hung up her phone. Every second she spent waiting for Squall felt like an eternity. She kept seeing things out of the corner of her eyes. She sat deathly still and could hear everything in her dorm. 

She screamed when the door opened. Squall turned on the light. Then he promptly ran to the bathroom.

Rinoa looked at the floor and ran to the bathroom as well.

After they were done losing their lunch, Squall picked up the phone.

"Yeah, we need a team down here to figure out where all this blood came from"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa sits in Squall's room for the third day.

She's been hiding under the blankets, the only time squall can coerce her out is to eat… but nothing red and no meat. 

Try as they might, they just couldn't get Rinoa to go anywhere near her room. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, squall's had enough of this, he orders some cadets to move her things to another room. 

"Rinoa baby," she jumped her hair all frazzled, and she had the look of someone on the verge of madness, "we're taking you to your room"

"I don't wanna go, its bad in there"

"No no no, we got you a new room. Your stuff's still in boxes so you have to decorate it yourself"

"Oh. Ok" she bounded out of squalls room, ran off for a few seconds, and ran back.

"I have no idea which room is mine" 

Squall smiled, walked out of his room, and Rinoa followed him to her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Rinoa decided that she was going to be more cunning than whoever it was that scared her.

So she decided to sleep under the bed.

She was sound asleep, and she was startled by 'thud… crack' 

She held very still and looked for someone's feet. 

'Thud… crack' 

"Where are you?" Seifer's voice sang quietly.

'Thud…crack' a little closer

"Where are you?"

Rinoa holds as still as she can, she starts shaking uncontrollably.

'Thud…crack' closer still.

"Show yourself!"

'Thud… crack' even closer.

"I know you're in here, where are you? Show yourself"

'THUD CRACK' right next to her bed.

"I SEE YOU!"

Rinoa's shriek came to an abrupt halt.

Squall broke down the door and ran in.

He collected himself enough to call Dr. Kadowaki on the intercom.

Squall sat and waited for her while staring at Rinoa's terrified face. 

What he couldn't figure out was how Seifer's corpse got into Rinoa's room


End file.
